What If?
by Yanvi
Summary: Naruto accidentally went to a world where his father, Minato was still alive and that his lover was Kakashi! He saw the younger self and spent their birthday together.  Birthday present for Naruto. Yaoi, MinaKaKa, slightly AU


What if?

As Naruto-chan's birthday is coming up, so I just thought it is a good idea to write him a birthday present, especially when he was the reason that I have found the pairs that I am currently in love at the moment – meaning Kakashi x Iruka and Minato x Kakashi.

For this story, I got my brainwave from checkerbloom-san's _The Grey Crayon_, as I am totally in love with the family inside that story, so do check it out, as I think you, my dear readers will definitely love it, if you like Minato x Kakashi! and of course the Naruto-chan was so kawaii!

Anyway, as always, nothing owns by me, except the plot; and the characters are own by Kishimoto sensei.

Yanvi

5/10/2011

p.s. this is slightly AU, as somehow Minato is not dead, yet *_*

Naruto looked at the figures at the Hokage Monument from his shoebox apartment. It has been a year since he has become Genin. Since the team performance has improved, Kakashi has taken more long journey missions with the team as he believed in their abilities. Now, it was seldom for Naruto to stay in this room for a long period. As he began to work along with Sasuke and Sakura, he began to fell that he no longer being alone. He got a best friend, Iruka sensei, two so-so teammates and since the Mizuki incident, the rest of his class began to like him as well. And, of course, his instructor, the lazy, pervert Kakashi sensei.

He looked at the Yondaime sculpture at the cliff. Although he still didn't know who were his parents, he somehow thought that Yondaime was his father, consider he got the similar yellow-ish hair and the sea deep blue orbs. He got this idea when he travelled to the Land of Waves with the team. When Kakashi woke up after his fight with Zabuza, he looked into Naruto's eyes, and whispered, 'Minato…'

He never saw any expression other than bored or determent or cool from that single grey orb. He never thought his sensei could have other emotion. Although he didn't know what it was in the first place, after asking Iruka sensei for this question. He realised that his sensei was looking at a person who called Minato in the shadow of him. He secretly looked up the person who called Minato, then he realised that it was Yondaime.

Although everyone, especially Sakura and Sasuke, didn't believe that he could be thoughtful and calm, he was, definitely he could be when he chose to. He just though being loud would gain people's attention, as he was too lonely. He didn't like the fact that he has no one to go to when he really want. Nothing much really, just a simple fact that somebody can talk to him when he needed. No wonder Kakashi sensei has eight ninkens, as Naruto has met most of the dogs and he has enjoyed their company.

He quickly pulled up the blanket, as Team 7 has another long mission to complete tomorrow morning.

O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O

Team 7 travelled quietly, which was unusual. Although Kakashi aware of that, he didn't border to break the ice as he felt that the boys and girl needed to start to be professional. He didn't really care what they did outside, but he needed their 100% attention during the mission, so he was rather glad that they finally realised the importance of silence, he hoped.

It was already quite late, so they quietly settled down to camp by a small distance to the river. Naruto took the first guard, as the rest of the team knew that it was very difficult to wake the sleepy Naruto later on. When Naruto took off to patrol the area by the camp, Kakashi took a quick chat with the other two, just to make sure that there was nothing major hidden.

It has been more than 45minutes and Naruto should be back to the camp already and Kakashi was bit concern. He woke Sasuke up and let him took guard before he dashed into the forest to look for the boy.

So where has Naruto gone?

O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He remembered he accidentally fall off the waterfall as the stone was very smooth and that he was being himself, semi-day dreaming. However, he looked up at the white ceiling. He was dry and warm as he was lying on a very comfortable bed and wrapped in an orange blanket. He slowly moved his body and a small orange/yellow dashed into the room when he moved. 'Dad!' the small moving figure screamed. Naruto wanted to cover his ears but then he found the voice very familiar.

A taller flash of yellow walked into the room. That figure spoke in a very nice, smooth baritone, 'how are you feeling?'

Naruto turned his glaze to the new intruders. He was stunned. If he was right, the taller man was Yondaime, and the smaller figure… it was himself in a much younger age. He saw himself in the mirror everyday. It couldn't be wrong. It was him when he was 6 years old. 'Who are you?' he shouted when he jumped off the bed.

'Dad?' the mini- Naruto looked at taller man instead, asked uncertainly.

The taller man bent down and waffled the boy's hair lovingly. 'Go, get Kakashi for me, okay?'

When the younger boy dashed downstairs, the taller man sat down by the bed. 'Naruto? You okay?' he questioned.

'Hm… er… You are Yondaime?' Naruto was confused.

'Yes. Kakashi found you by the river. You feeling okay?' He took out a hita-ate from his pocket and handed it back to Naruto.

'So where am I? How come you know my name?'

'Well… your blood and the Kyuubi seal.' Minato (Yondaime) replied calmly. 'It is not that difficult to figure it out.'

Naruto was shocked. 'So… I am still in Konoha?'

'Yes, and you are safe.' Minato reassured. 'Stay here until you figure out how to go back to your own world. Naruto, I meant the younger you will love to have you as his older brother to accompany him for the time being.'

Before Naruto could reply. A mop of silver hair popped by the door. 'Minato? You looking for me?'

'Bakashi-sensei?' Naruto pointed at the mask-less silver hair jounin.

'Huh?' the said man replied confused. Before he could say anything, he was pull into Minato's embrace and sat on his lap.

Minato spoke at the side of Kakashi's ears. 'I guess the other you have looked after Naruto well.'

Kakashi tried to get away from Minato's embrace, but he failed as the other man tightened his grip. 'I cannot believe you have tied me down on the other world as well,' he replied lowly.

Naruto dropped his draw. It was not disgusting, but it was amazing. He found himself in a crazy world where his father was the Yondaime and that his lover was Kakashi? He didn't believe that he has the chance to see his sensei without his mask.

'Am I dreaming?' Naruto whispered. 'Gai,' as he tried to figure out what was going on. He just thought he has accidentally fallen into some genjutsu.

'No. Naruto. This is not genjutsu.' Minato explained with a father tone that Naruto never dreamt of hearing. 'I think somehow you have accidentally fell into our world as there is not just only one world but lots of similar world or you can call it time, that move parallel to the one that you know.' He paused so that he could let Kakashi go. 'But this is just my prediction as obviously I am still alive and that you are 14 years old now?'

'Almost 13. I have been under Kakashi-sensei for almost a year.' Naruto replied. He still could not believe this. Even though if it was just a dream, he rather enjoyed the time than tried to wake up. 'So you are really my father?'

'Yes. Naruto. I guessed the other me has failed to seal the Kyuubi in you without getting himself killed.' Minato rubbed his perfectly shaped chin with his right hand. 'Anyway, you hungry?' He gave Naruto his usual sunny grin. 'Want to join us for dinner or want to take a nap?'

'If it is ramen, I definitely will not give a pass for that.' Naruto jumped out the bed and gave a similar grin. Therefore, the father and 'son' walked downstairs to the kitchen, where the mini-Naruto and Kakashi were.

The mini Naruto waved at the grown up Naruto when he saw the two came down. 'Hey, come to have ramen. Kakashi's ramen tastes really good.'

The ramen aroma filled the room and Naruto has to swallow his saliva quickly. This was an amazing world to him. He never thought Kakashi sensei could cook. He quickly sat at the nearest chair next to mini Naruto. He swiftly finished his ramen. Although it was not as good as Ichiraku, Kakashi's cooking skill was amazing. Also, it was amazing to see Kakashi's bare face. Unlike what Sasuke and he thought about, Kakashi has a perfectly attractive face. He rather thought the reason that he covered his face was to stay away from those fan girls. As he could tell, if the Kakashi sensei that in his world was as handsome as the one he saw now, then, he bet there would be a larger fan club that Sasuke.

What shocked Naruto more was the family atmosphere. He loved it and sadly, he was jealous of the mini him. After dinner, he and mini Naruto sat at the sofa and watch the current soap series. Minato was doing the washing up while Kakashi was reading his infamous orange book at the dinning table, while drinking tea. If this was the family that he would get, even though it was not what he used to dream of, having a father and a mother, this would be good enough and he would much appreciate it.

As he knew himself well, so it was not hard to get along well with the mini him. Naruto liked it very much. He always wanted to have siblings. He never knew how good to have a younger sibling; as the people who have siblings, they hated it so much. Obviously, with Itaichi has technically murdered the whole clan, Sasuke would hate him; and with Hinata, he didn't really understand why Neji treated his cousin badly. Nonetheless, when it was almost 10pm, Minato took the mini Naruto up to take a bath, so only Kakashi and Naruto left in the room.

'Sono… Kakashi…sensei?'

'Hm?' Kakashi replied without lifting up his glaze. 'I am not your sensei here, Kakashi will do.'

'Kakashi…' Naruto hesitated.

'What?' Kakashi closed his book. If a teenage boy at home was like that, Kakashi felt that he needed to talk to Minato about their own child.

'You really are Kakashi, the Copy nin, Hatake Kakashi?' Naruto questioned. He still couldn't believe this. 'You are the lazy, lousy, pervert person that read Icha Icha around in the village?'

Kakashi smirked. 'I am still like that, sometimes. But sensei, I meant Minato has been making sure I act properly.' He riffled his hair at the back.

Suddenly, there was an ANBU showed up by the kitchen window. 'Taicho, is Hokage sama here?'

Kakashi pointed up, 'with Naruto in the bedroom.'

The ANBU nodded politely and then jumped up to the 2nd floor. After a few minutes, where the two men could hear the pile of ruffle noise upstairs, a fully dressed Minato came down. 'Kashi, got to go. So you keep an eye on the kids, okay?'

'Sure, Minato.' Kakashi replied when he walked to the doorway and watching Minato putting on his sandals. He almost forgot, the personal massager of Kazekage was meant to come in tonight. It was great that Cat actually remembered. 'See you later.'

Minato placed a small kiss on Kakashi's lips and then waved at Naruto, who poked his head out by the living room door fame. 'Oyasumi, guys.' He then whispered at Kakashi's ear, 'no need to wait for me, Kashi~'

Kakashi didn't reply but pushed the man out instead. But both Naruto and Minato could see, Kakashi's ear was slightly pink.

O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O

Naruto settled down well with the Namikaze family. Although he wanted to know what has happened to him and that whether there was any way to go back, he enjoyed his time here with the family.

Since that night, Minato has spent most of the time with the Naruto(s), while he has seen Kakashi less. He was amazed by the culinary skill that Minato has. No wonder he could not cook, no matter how hard Iruka sensei has tired to teach him. He spent his time with Minato in the park, watching the younger Naruto ran around the park with Kakashi's ninkens. He shared his adventures and experience with Minato. He could not help to ask one of the mysteries that he has wondered for ages.

'Ne… Father, why the Kakashi that I know didn't look after me since I was young? I meant I am not blaming him, but if he was your novice, why he didn't live with me when I need some company?'

When Minato tried to comfort the trouble teenager, an ANBU appeared right next to him. The man was cover in blood; he lifted up his mask, as there was nobody other than the three and the dogs. It was Kakashi. He passed out 2 scrolls to Minato. 'Hokage-sama, mission completed.'

Minato took the scroll and put them in his vest. Before he could continue to talk to Naruto, Kakashi interrupted him. 'I guess… if I am the Kakashi that you know, I guess even if I am not in love with Minato sensei, I guess I have to take care of my own trouble before I can even consider to take care of sensei's son. Also, even for two of us, with all the missions and administrations, I don't think I have much time to look after Naruto properly. So if I am acting solo with all A-class missions, I don't think I will take over such important responsibility. So I seriously don't think that the me will take over your guardianship, even though I will definitely to take over your training, which he already did.'

'Maybe.' Naruto turned his glaze to the grass instead. He remembered the emotion that he could see in the single grey orb. He began to understand his sensei more. With the information that Minato has provided, he felt sorry for Kakashi. If he was Kakashi, he may not even want to protect the village and die for the village. Yet, Kakashi was absolutely loyal and he really did care about his comrades, though it was hard to tell as he was always late, and hide himself in that orange erotic novel. 'Well, Kakashi,' he tried to put on his best grin, 'don't you need to give yourself a good wash?'

'Yes. See you at dinner.' Kakashi smirked.

Naruto smiled, 'great. I have enough of take away or father's lousy dinner!'

'I will cook your favourite tonight.' Kakashi smirked before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the puff of smoke, 'can't really imagine a killer and the mum is the same person.'

Minato laughed out loud shamelessly. 'It took Naruto awhile to get use to that too, when Kashi come back and covered in blood.'

'Well, I am amazed. Kakashi looked good in the ANBU gear, though I think he is too thin. Father, you shouldn't over work him.'

'Hey..hey… Kashi is mine, don't you dare to take him away.' Minato warned, though his tone was not serious.

'What? I won't. I much prefer girls like Sakura-chan.' Naruto quickly denied, 'definitely not my cup of tea, father.'

'Better be. Although I should not be, I much prefer nobody know the goodness in Kashi, sometimes.' Minato exclaimed, though not 100% shamelessly.

Naruto really has to re-estimate his father. He heard about all the goodness in Yondaime, but it was different. Yes, he saw Minato in action, well, in the office, he was impressive, strong and a good leader. But when he was at home, he was much more relax and cheerful. 'Don't tell me you give Kakashi sensei the mask…' he suddenly drew that conclusion.

'No.' Minato was kind of hurt to see Naruto thought of him that way. 'After Sakumo sempai passed away, when Kakashi started to join my team, he was like that. You know, people hated sempai at that time, and a child that looked like him didn't bring any positive impact.'

'I see…'

'Anyway,' Minato blew the dog whistle that he took out from his pouch, 'let's go home.' He stood up while the ninkens pushed the mini Naruto towards them.

O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O

Time flew fast. Naruto has spent a week with the family already. He began to miss his old team and he was concern whether the other Kakashi sensei would be worry about him or not. But he was certain that the latter would be, considered he knew a lot more about the silver hair jounin. It was his birthday tomorrow, well, also mini Naruto's birthday too!

As he remembered what he really like when he was young, so he has already purchased a subscription for the young Naruto, so that he could have the whole year worth of the monthly manga magazine. He was kind of looking forward to share his birthday with the young-self. He overheard that Minato and Kakashi would hold a small family party for him and young Naruto, as he has to keep his identity low profile. So the two have only invited Iruka sensei, which he missed most, and Sandaime ojisan to come over.

The next morning, he has woken up by the young Naruto. 'Ni-san~ wake up~' the mini Naruto tried to pull his sleeping hat and the duvet away from him. Naruto was amazed that the younger self managed to wake up so easily. Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe and smiling. Naruto was curious, 'Kakashi, how you managed to get Naru up this early? Both Bakashi sensei and Iruka sensei cant wake me up at all.' He commented shamelessly.

'Well, not that hard,' Kakashi replied. His tone was cheerful. 'I felt sorry for myself now. I should let you to pass on the technique to my other self when you are going back.'

'Oh! Don't! I don't want to wake up on time, since Bakashi-sensei is always late for 3 hours anyway.'

Kakashi smiled again, 'well, even though I know the reason, but I definitely not going to tell you, for the sake of myself.' He turned towards the staircase, 'Naruto, mind get Naru and yourself clean for breakfast?'

'Ok.' Naruto replied cheerfully while grabbing his young clone with both hands. 'Naru, happy birthday!' He placed a soft kiss on the younger Naruto's forehead before he moved to the bathroom.

The whole day skipped away quickly when Kakashi asked Naruto to give him a hand on the grocery and baby-sit mini Naruto at the same time. He was intending to use kage bunshin no jutsu, but Iruka popped by before he completed the seal. 'Iruka sensei,' he rushed towards the brunette. Although the brunette found it odd in the first place when he saw the grown up Naruto, but since he was the one who spent most of the time with the younger Naruto, he quickly accept the fact that he was Naruto, but just came from a different world.

Iruka quickly greeted the boys and moved to the kitchen to give Kakashi a hand, while he asked the 2 birthday boys to play TV games in the living. On the other hand, Minato was not anywhere in the house, and that Kakashi told Naruto that he was busy preparing surprise for the boys.

The evening came quickly. Sandaime and Minato were shown by the door at 6.00 pm sharply, so that they could have dinner on time. Although it was not too cold, Kakashi decided to prepare sukiyaki for dinner as it was easier to prepare and that both Naruto could have their favourite ramen at the later stage of the dinner. They gathered around the kotatsu, with Sandaime sat the furthest end with Iruka, both Naruto on Iruka's left hand side. On the other side, which was closer to the kitchen was Kakashi, while Minato sat by Kakashi's right hand side, next to Sandaime. Minato took out a bottle of daiginjo- shu, which was Kakashi's favourite sake, and served it to the adults. On the other hand, Iruka and Kakashi were busy putting the ingredients like tofu, cabbages, mushrooms and beef into the nabemono. The two kids, well the birthday boys, the only thing they needed to do was to eat.

The atmosphere was really nice and warm. They randomly chatted about things in Konoha, the gossips that were flying around at the moment. Naruto was glad, even though he was actually loss in time, but he was with the most important people that he cared and loved him.

After dinner, Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto cleaned up the table. In the kitchen, Naruto then saw the fruit of Kakashi's hard work for this afternoon. It was a two-layer birthday. Kakashi looked at the cake, slightly embarrassing, 'maa… I thought of having two cakes in the first place, but Iruka sensei said it would look nicer if I stack them together instead. If not, we will stuff ourselves with cake to death.'

Naruto laughed, 'good job, Iruka sensei.'

Both men laughed out loud. 'Thank god that you didn't do Gai's good guy post with your line.' Kakashi commented.

Naruto joined in with the laugh. Then, when Iruka managed to control his breathe, he pushed Naruto out and ask Kakashi to switch off the lights.

Iruka then began to sing, while Minato joined in straight away:

'Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to dear Naruto and Naruto

Happy birthday to you~'

Naruto held the younger Naruto by his chest and blew the candles together. The other adults clamped their hands, while Kakashi dashed to switch on the light.

After having the birthday cake, Iruka took out an instant camera and took some group photos, as well as some family photos with both Naruto, Minato and Kakashi. Before Iruka and Sandaime left the house, they bought out their present for both Naruto. Both Naruto got a new kunai pouch from Iruka, while Sandaime bought a scroll for the older Naruto and an Ichiraku voucher for the younger one. Naruto looked the scroll confusingly. But Sandaime explained that he would need that when he went back to his own world. As Sandaime said so, Naruto gratefully placed the scroll in his new pouch. After both Naruto thanked the two for their presents, the two left the house.

Minato quickly put the young one to bed, as it was quite late already. Kakashi took out a small rucksack that was placed next to the bookcase. He passed the bag to Naruto and said, 'well, this is the present that Minato and I planned to give to you, but just open this when you back to your world, okay?'

Although Naruto was confused, he used to strange instructions from Kakashi anyway, so he happily took it and placed the two instant photos that Iruka took inside the side pocket. After a few minute, Minato joined them quietly. He has worn his usual Yondaime jacket while he was holding 2 black cloaks. He passed a longer one to Kakashi while he passed the other one to Naruto. 'As well as those, we still have another present to give to you, Naruto.'

Naruto really felt that people were wired these days, as he seriously didn't understand at all. But, nonetheless, he quietly followed the two men to the forest, with all his stuff inside the rucksack. Minato pat his shoulder gently. 'Don't worry, we are not going to kill you.' He grinned.

They walked to the waterfall when Naruto felt off. Naruto looked at the men curiously. Kakashi took off his eye patch, revealing his sharingan.

Minato quickly drew a circle around Naruto with a long piece of wood that he picked up in the forest when they were on their way.

'Father? Kakashi?' Naruto asked in question.

'Stand there, Naruto.' Minato instructed. 'You remembered that when you first came, Kashi went for an ANBU mission?' Naruto nodded quickly, but still didn't manage to draw any correlation.

'Well, I have sent him out to find the way for you to go back. Although I love to keep you here, people like Kakashi, Iruka or Sandaime will be very concern on the other side of the world.' Minato said, 'so I have to send you back and this is the biggest birthday present that I can give you.'

Naruto was speechless for a second. But he gave the men his biggest smile ever, 'thank you, father! Thank you, Kakashi!'

Kakashi finally broke his silence. 'Bye, Naruto. Be nice to the other me.' He then used his sharingan to flash back the memory of the jutsu that he has managed to find out. He formed the seals quickly.

Naruto didn't manage to see anything, except for white lights. He waved at the direction where the men stood; hope they could see his last goodbyes.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato tightly embraced Kakashi from the back. 'Glad that I managed to stay alive, and to be with you.'

Kakashi pat the arms that were hanging around his shoulder gently. 'Yea, me too. I am glad that I have managed to save you from the death.'

O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the grass that was brushing gently by his cheeks and he could see a mop of silver hair.

'Kakashi… sensei!' he shouted.

'Huh?' the said man replied, while two extra head shown up by the side. They were Sakura and Sasuke.

'Are you okay, Naruto?' Sakura asked in concern, while Sasuke, who was behind her, said, 'dode.'

'I think… I am fine…' Naruto tired to sit up and he realised that he still has his rucksack with him. 'Sono… how long I have been like that?'

'Well, 4 hours. You didn't come back for the first shift, so I have walked around the forest and saw you lying here. If you didn't wake up within an hour, I have to called Sakura to go and fletch a medic nin for me. Are you okay?'

Naruto blinked at the man. It was totally confusing. He has spent 2 weeks with the other Naruto, but why he came back to this world only 4 hours behind. He definitely sure it was not a dream as he has the rucksack with him.

'So what is this?' Kakashi questioned.

Naruto quickly explained what happened to him while he opened the bag. He opened the letter than lie on top:

'Dear Naruto,

As Kakashi managed to figured out to push you back to the time when you cross the world, so he decided it would be the best idea, since you are actually on a mission. The scroll that has the Yondaime seal and the one that Sandaime gave you were your proves, as I don't want you to see Ibiki for the time that you were missing. Also, there's another letter below this is for your sensei, Kakashi.

By the way, for the other three scrolls, they are your presents. Kakashi managed to figure out a way for you to come back to visit us for a day. So these are the scrolls for you to run the jutsu. But please don't show these scrolls to others, as it would definitely bring harm to you, as with no decent amount of charka, it won't be able to work and since you have the Kyuubi inside you, it should give you enough charka to run for three 24hours sections.

Take care. Pop by to have birthday party with Naru again next year.

Father

p.s. Kakashi has made you some onigiri as well, just in case your team didn't find you straight away.'

He really glad that he has met Minato; and he was almost in tears by the time he finished reading the letter. He quickly passed the letter that Kakashi wrote to Kakashi. The latter quickly opened the letter and read though. Although he was not sure what it was inside, he was sure that it was a surprise to Kakashi, as after seeing the man mask-less for two weeks, he was amazed by the fact that he understood more about Kakashi's expressions.

'Naruto, passed me the scroll that Sandai and sensei gave you.' Kakashi demanded.

Naruto obliged quickly and passed the two scrolls to him. Kakashi opened the scroll quickly with a hand seal. Those were authentic as these seals could only be broken by ANBU as they were specially sealed. The handwritings were definitely by Sandai and Yondai. Even though Kakashi didn't really want to believe, but with these evidences, at least he could believe in what Naruto said at the moment, until they went back to Konoha and seek Sandaime's final decision. But he bet that Sandaime would believe in it, as Kakashi has no doubt in the scrolls. It was no way that Naruto would lied and for the special kunai, he definitely sure that it was Minato sensei's.

'If you are feeling okay, then let's get going.' Kakashi decided and stood up. 'Naruto, pack you stuff.'

'Hai, sensei.' Naruto replied cheerfully, while the other two were shocked by his attitude. Naruto smiled, he was glad that he has seen Kakashi sensei's face, which teme Sasuke and Sakura didn't manage to see. He looked up at the blue sky, which reminded him his father's blue orbs. 'Arigato, Father. Arigato, Kakashi. This is my best birthday, ever!'

The End

Yanvi: Happy birthday, Naruto-chan!

I hope you like this, as seriously, although I understand that people would be sacred of the Kyuubi, by the wisdom that Sandaime has, I thought he would be able to persuade people like Iruka to take care of Naruto earlier. This is same for Sasuke. Seriously, I know people like Kakashi became Chunin at age 6, but how about before? I don't see the point of having a baby to look after himself.

Anyway, enough of my mumbling. Hope you enjoyed this story!

See ya!]


End file.
